Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which a rear wheel is supportedly mounted to a swing arm.
Description of the Related Art
There are many types of motorcycles corresponding to users preferences. Among them, there is a motorcycle of an American type disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-23830.